


Die Abenteuer von Herbert und Mr. Snugglyrumps

by zungenleid



Category: Nowhere Boys
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zungenleid/pseuds/zungenleid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Das Einhorn, das Jake geschenkt bekommt, braucht einen Namen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die Abenteuer von Herbert und Mr. Snugglyrumps

**Author's Note:**

> Dies ist ein Beitrag für de_bingo 2013, zum Prompt jemandem einen Namen geben
> 
> (Ich weiß, dass sie nach Erhalt des Einhorns eigentlich zu Phoebes Laden abhauen, doch um des Fluffs Willen habe ich sie wieder vor ihre Hütte gesetzt. Es geht schließlich um Einhörner.)
> 
> für maddle, tsutumi und rei17, die mich mit diesem Fandom angefixt haben. Alles eure Schuld, ey…

Sie waren alle todmüde und völlig zerschlagen, als sie kurz nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit wieder in ihren Schuppen zurückkrochen und Jake fiel erst ein paar Minuten zu spät auf, dass er tatsächlich gedacht hatte „Schön, wieder zuhause zu sein“.

Felix hatte in Phoebes Zauberbuch ein paar Schutzzauber entdeckt und stapfte nun leise vor sich hinmurmelnd von einer Ecke des Hauses zur anderen, während Andy und Sam Feuerholz zusammensuchten.

„Wäre es nicht ein bisschen ironisch, wenn uns der Dämon fressen würde, während wir außerhalb des Schutzkreises nach Holz suchen?“, fragte Sam ein bisschen lauter als nötig, um das unangenehm gruselige Knacken und Schmatzen des Waldes zu übertönen.

Andy grinste. „Vielleicht. Du darfst trotzdem nicht das Essen zubereiten.“

„Also die Instantpäckchen aufreißen und mit lauwarmem Wasser übergießen?“

„Genau.“

„Ach man!“  
\-------------------------  
Etwas später saßen sie um das prasselnde Lagerfeuer herum und schlürften breiiges Kartoffelpüree aus Plastikschälchen. Es war nicht das Schlechteste, und obwohl Felix protestiert hatte, dass ein Feuer zu viel Aufmerksamkeit erregen würde, hatte er sich mit dem Rücken an Jakes Schienbeine gelehnt und streckte behaglich die Füße so nah es ging an die Flammen heran.

Er war dabei, friedlich wegzudösen, als Andy plötzlich fragte: „Wie willst du es nennen?“

Jake zuckte zusammen und bohrte seine spitzen Knie in Felix‘ Schulterblätter.

„Au!“

„Entschuldige“, sagte Jake und strich geistesabwesend über Felix‘ Haar. „Was meinst du, Andy?“

„Das Einhorn“, erwiderte Andy und deutete mit einem Kopfnicken auf das flauschige kleine Plüschtier, das neben ihnen auf dem Baumstamm hockte und mit seelenlosen schwarzen Knopfaugen ins Feuer starrte. „Du solltest ihm einen Namen geben.“

„Warum das denn?“

Andy seufzte, als müsste er seinen Freunden die grundlegenden Begriffe der Elektrizitätslehre erklären, die doch so offensichtlich waren. „Weil ich mir blöd vorkomme, fragen zu müssen ‚Wo ist das Einhorn?‘. Die Leute halten uns doch sowieso schon für bescheuert, da könnten wir doch wenigstens versuchen, es uns in dieser Hinsicht ein bisschen leichter zu machen.“

Sam prustete los. „Und du glaubst, dass du dich weniger blöd fühlen würdest, wenn du rufen müsstest ‚Wo ist Mister Snugglyrumps?‘ Ehrlich?“

Andy klappte der Mund auf. „Mister Snugglyrumps?“, fragte er, so als sei er sich nicht ganz sicher, ob er die passende Anekdote überhaupt hören wollte.

Felix und Jake warfen sich ein Grinsen zu, doch Sam zuckte lediglich die Schultern. „So hieß mein erster Plüschelefant.“

„Ernsthaft?“

„Na klar. Wie soll man einen flauschigen Elefanten sonst nennen?“

Felix biss sich auf die Lippen, um sein Kichern zu verbergen. Jake trat ihm unauffällig in den Rücken. „Na klar. Wie sonst.“

Andy schüttelte den Kopf und wandte sich mit einem leicht verzweifelten Blick wieder an Jake. „Es ist natürlich deine Sache. Doch er ist ein Geschenk gewesen und das sollte man in Ehren halten.“

„Er?“

„…Ich finde, er sieht sehr männlich aus.“

„…Aha.“

„Ja, die… äh… Augen. Und Kinnpartie.“

Sie hielten es genau fünf Sekunden lang durch, ein ernstes Gesicht zu machen, dann prusteten sie los, bis Sam von seinem Baumstamm kippte.

„Alles okay?“, rief Felix besorgt, doch ihm antwortete bloß noch mehr heulendes Gelächter.

„Alles okay“, grinste Andy.

Ein paar Augenblicke später war wieder Ruhe eingekehrt, bis Jake sich schließlich räusperte. „Also… ich hatte gar nicht vor, ihn zu behalten“, sagte er leise und rutschte unruhig hin und her.

„Was?!“

Andys Stimme war ein paar Oktaven nach oben gesprungen. Verblüfft hob Jake den Kopf, nur um in Andys völlig entsetztes Gesicht zu starren. Felix hatte den Kopf zurückgelegt und warf Jake einen finsteren Blick zu.

„Du willst ihn wegschmeißen?“ Sam sah ihn an, als würde ein besonders ekliges Insekt auf Jakes Nase sitzen.

„Natürlich nicht!“ Jake schüttelte hastig den Kopf. „Ich… ich wollte Mike das Plüschtier bloß zurückgeben.“

„Wieso das denn?“

Jake schluckte. Er hatte Andy noch nie so wütend gesehen und er wusste nicht einmal, womit er das verdient hatte.

„Naja, es… er…“, begann Jake zu erklären. „Ich kann es doch nicht mitnehmen. Es gehört mir doch nicht.“

„Es war ein Geschenk!“ Andy stand plötzlich mit geballten Fäusten vor ihm. Jake zuckte zusammen. „Das ist nicht vorgesehen, du kannst ihn Mike nicht zurückgeben!“

„Echt mal, Bruder, das ist nicht in Ordnung“, sagte jetzt auch Sam kopfschüttelnd. „Du kannst ein Geschenk nicht zurückgeben, egal wie hässlich du es findest!“

„Wirklich, Sam“, murmelte Felix. „Ich hätte besseres von dir erwartet.“

„Ich finde es nicht hässlich!“

Jake schrie fast und wenn er Felix dann nicht mit der Nase voran ins Lagerfeuer geschubst hätte, wäre er am liebsten aufgesprungen, um sich zu verteidigen – und ganz im Notfall weglaufen zu können.

Drei verwirrte Augenpaare starrten ihn an und Jake spürte, dass er puterrot wurde. Hoffentlich sahen die anderen das nicht.

„Es ist nur…“, begann er unbeholfen und fuchtelte mit den Händen, als könne er die richtigen Worte aus der Luft klauben. „Mike vermisst ihn doch bestimmt.“

Das war überhaupt nicht das, was er eigentlich hatte sagen wollen und als er sah, dass Andy ihn plötzlich nicht mehr wütend sondern mit einem milden Lächeln auf den Lippen ansah, schaute er rasch weg, um seine knallroten Wangen zu verbergen.

„Mike hat ihn dir geschenkt“, sagte Andy leise, während er sich wieder hinsetzte und mit einem Stock im Feuer herumstocherte. Funken stiegen in den Nachthimmel auf. „Er wollte, dass du ihn bekommst.“

„Ja, aber…“

„Halt doch einfach die Klappe“, murmelte Felix, doch es war zu spät, Andy hatte schon tief Luft geholt

„Ein Geschenk muss man in Ehren halten“, erklärte er voller Ernsthaftigkeit. „Sowohl der Beschenkte als auch der Schenker gehen einen Bund ein, der von gegenseitigem Respekt gekennzeichnet ist. Der Schenker gibt ein ihm wichtiges Ding in die Obhut des Beschenkten und wünscht sich, dass dieser es genauso pfleglich und liebevoll behandelt wie zuvor, denn so besteht die freundschaftliche Verbindung zwischen beiden weiterhin und man kann…“

„Was ist, wenn ich ein Geschenk bekomme, das ich total doof finde?“, unterbrach Sam ihn und Andy hielt inne, als habe man ihm einen Eimer kaltes Wasser in den Nacken gegossen.

„Das ist… dann gilt…“, stammelte er und schaute hastig auf das Einhorn. „Findest du es doof, Jake?“, fragte er.

„Nein“, sagte Jake. Er war ein bisschen überfordert von Andys Erklärung, doch diese Frage konnte er problemlos beantworten. „Überhaupt nicht.“

„Dann ist ja gut.“ Andy nickte. „Und bevor du fragst, Felix, die Geschenketikette ändert sich auch nicht in Paralleluniversen.“

„Ich hätte gar nicht gefragt!“, protestierte Felix, doch eine leichte Röte schoss ihm ins Gesicht und er setzte sich hastig aufrechter hin.  
Ein paar Minuten lang herrschte Stille, bis Jake sich umständlich räusperte und überall hinschaute nur nicht in die Gesichter der anderen.

„Also… ist es okay, wenn ich das Einhorn behalte?“

Felix seufzte. „Du bist den ganzen Tag damit herumgerannt. Warum willst du es jetzt nicht mehr?“

„Das ist es nicht“, sagte Jake rasch. „Nur… falls wir nach Hause gehen… ich meine, wenn wir nach Hause gehen und ich das Einhorn mitnehme, dann sieht Mike es nie wieder. Und damit meine ich niemals. Was, wenn er es irgendwann vermisst?“

Andy lächelte. „Das wird er nicht. Er wird sich nämlich dran erinnern, dass er es dir gegeben hat und das, was du für ihn getan hast, wird ihm viel wichtiger sein als irgendein Einhorn.“

Stille trat ein. Andy schluckte verlegen, als er bemerkte, dass die anderen ihn mit beinah ehrfürchtiger Miene betrachteten.

„Bruder, du bist ja wirklich richtig klug“, sagte Sam nach ein paar Augenblicken und schlug Andy anerkennend auf die Schulter.

„Ja“, sagte Andy nur und kicherte beschämt, bis Sam, Felix und schlussendlich auch Jake mit einstimmten.

Sie wartete, bis das Feuer komplett heruntergebrannt war und bedeckten die noch glühenden Scheite mit Sand, dann verschwanden Sam und Andy in der Hütte. Felix stand ebenfalls auf und streckte sich.

„Kommst du?“, fragte er Jake, der das Einhorn in den Händen hielt und zärtlich streichelte.

„Ja, sofort“, antwortete er.

Felix nickte und drehte sich um, doch kurz bevor er die Hütte erreichte, hielt er inne.

„Hör mal“, sagte er. „Es ist wirklich okay, wenn du das Geschenk behältst.“

„Ja, ich hab‘s verstanden“, erwiderte Jake ungeduldig. „Wirklich.“

Felix lächelte. „Okay. Ich wollte nur sicher gehen. Mir kommt‘s so vor, als hättest du nicht so viel Erfahrung mit Geschenken.“

Die Worte hingen mit einem Mal sehr schwer zwischen ihnen und Jake schaute überrascht auf. Im Dunkeln konnte er Felix‘ Gesicht nicht sehen, doch er hörte, wie der andere scharf die Luft einsog, so als sei er sich nicht so ganz sicher, ob er damit nicht zu weit gegangen war.

Jake lächelte. Früher hätte er sich wahrscheinlich auf Felix gestürzt und ihn windelweich geprügelt. Doch hier, vor dem erloschenen Lagerfeuer, mit dem Wald im Rücken und seinen Freunden in der Nähe, hatte er keine Angst mehr und der Impuls, zuzuschlagen, war wie weggeblasen.

„Hab ich auch nicht“, sagte er schließlich fröhlich. „Ich hab eigentlich noch nie eins bekommen.“

Felix schwieg so lange, dass Jake sich fragte, ob er ihn überhaupt gehört hatte, doch dann seufzte Felix leise. „Du verdienst aber welche“, flüsterte er. „Und du hast auch ein bisschen Glück verdient, okay? Vergiss das nicht.“

Von allen Dingen, die Felix hätte sagen können, hatte er das nun am wenigsten erwartet. Jake klappte der Mund auf, doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, war Felix im Schuppen verschwunden und hatte die Tür hinter sich geschlossen.

Jake blieb allein mit dem Einhorn sitzen – und es dauerte eine ganze Weile bis er das warme, schwindelerregende Gefühl in seiner Brust zuordnen konnte.

Er war glücklich.

So glücklich wie noch nie zuvor in seinem ganzen Leben.

Er sprang auf.

„Komm, Herbert“, sagte er laut, schnappte das Einhorn und ging mit federnden Schritten zum Schuppen.

 

-Ende


End file.
